Kini Naru Aitsu (Aquela garota em minha mente)
by Bulma-chan1
Summary: Shaoran retorna para Tomoeda trazendo para sua amada Sakura a maior felicidade do mundo.


Oii...Esse Ã© o meu primeiro fanfic onde os personagens centrais sÃ£o Sakura e Shaoran. NÃ£o sei se estÃ¡ bom, mas fiz de tudo para que pudesse estar. Estou disposta a receber opiniÃµes e crÃ­ticas, estarei sempre ouvindo os conselhos de vocÃªs. Obrigada e divirtam-se ^__^  
  
Bulma-chan  
  
  
  
-falando  
  
" "pensando  
  
Kini Naru Aitsu (Aquela garota em minha mente)  
  
  
  
Outubro Ã© mÃªs de Festival nas escolas de Tomoeda, e a escola que Sakura estuda jÃ¡ estÃ¡ se preparando para os dias dos eventos. Cada sÃ©rie tem seu tema, e o tema do terceiro ano do ensino mÃ©dio seria MÃºsica. Todos os alunos estÃ£o formando seus grupos e fazendo seus trabalhos. Tomoyo estava em grande destaque, afinal, desde o primÃ¡rio ela sempre cantava nos festivais e agora sua voz estÃ¡ muito mais bonita do que antes. Mais uma vez ela optou por cantar Yoru no Uta, pois era sua mÃºsica favorita.  
  
Apenas uma pessoa parecia nÃ£o estar contente, Sakura, o que deixou Tomoyo muito preocupada. Por mais que falava, ela nÃ£o enganava Tomoyo dizendo que estava tudo bem. Ultimamente ela tem andado muito triste, mas na semana do festival ela ficou mais triste ainda. No final da tarde, apÃ³s encerrarem alguns dos preparativos, Tomoyo convidou Sakura para ir na sua casa e conversarem um pouco. Sakura nÃ£o recusou e foi junto de Tomoyo. LÃ¡, serviram-lhes chÃ¡ e depois ficaram Ã  sÃ³s.  
  
-Sakura, o que estÃ¡ acontecendo com vocÃª? Ultimamente andas tÃ£o triste, tÃ£o distraÃ­da.  
  
-Realmente nÃ£o consigo esconder nada de vocÃª, nÃ£o Ã©? Sempre descobre por mais que me esforce. Eu irei contar-lhe.  
  
-Pode falar, estou sÃ³ Ã  ouvidos.  
  
-Bem, acho que vocÃª se lembra da Ãºltima vez em que vi Shaoran, nÃ£o lembra?  
  
-Hum...foi no Festival onde ocorreu o incidente com aquela carta clow...  
  
-Isso mesmo. Isto quer dizer que faz 5 anos que nÃ£o o vejo. Conversamos por cartas, pelo telefone, mas nÃ£o Ã© a mesma coisa que estar com ele. Queria saber como ele estÃ¡, e quando que ele voltarÃ¡ para ficar comigo para sempre.  
  
Sem perceber, uma lÃ¡grima fugiu de seus olhos verdes e correu sobre seu rosto. Ao ver sua amiga sofrer, Tomoyo tentou reanimÃ¡-la.  
  
-Calma Sakura, tenho certeza de que logo ele voltarÃ¡ e ficarÃ¡ contigo para sempre. Anime-se, depois de amanhÃ£ serÃ¡ o Festival, aposto que ficarÃ¡ muito feliz neste dia.  
  
Tomoyo pegou um pequeno lenÃ§o de seu bolso e enxugou as lÃ¡grimas de sua amiga. Sakura sorriu retribuindo o carinho de sua melhor amiga.  
  
-Agora vÃ¡ para casa descanÃ§ar, jÃ¡ esta ficando escuro e seu pai deve estar preocupado.  
  
Ela acompanhou Sakura atÃ© o portÃ£o de sua casa. AbraÃ§ou-a e depois partiu.  
  
"Calma Sakura, vocÃª terÃ¡ uma grande surpresa!" Pensou consigo mesma e depois entrou em sua mansÃ£o ao ver que sua amiga jÃ¡ havia sumido de suas vistas.  
  
Sakura chegou bem em sua casa, mas estranhou que nem seu pai nem seu irmÃ£o estavam lÃ¡. Foi atÃ© a cozinha e leu na tabela: Fujitaka-Trabalharei atÃ© tarde. Touya-Volto Ã s dez horas, horÃ¡rio de monstrengas estarem na cama.  
  
Ao ler isso, quase tacou a tabela longe, mas pensou bem e desistiu.  
  
-Onde jÃ¡ se viu! Ele jÃ¡ Ã© bem grandinho para me chamar de monstrenga! E eu jÃ¡ sou bem grandinha para ser chamada de monstrenga!!  
  
Subiu atÃ© o seu quarto para liberar um certo bichinho de pelÃºcia voador.  
  
-Kero! Hoje vocÃª estÃ¡ liberado pela casa sÃ³ atÃ© as dez horas, tudo bem?  
  
-Oba, tudo Ã³timo! Geladeira, aÃ­ vou eu!!!  
  
Enquanto Kero atacava a geladeira, Sakura foi tomar um banho para ver se melhorava seu astral. Em 5 anos o fÃ­sico de Sakura mudou radicalmente. Ela estÃ¡ bem encorpada, bem mais bonita, virou uma mulher. Seus cabelos continuam curtos e pretende deixa-los assim, pois foi com esse visual que Shaoran a conheceu.  
  
"Shaoran...como serÃ¡ que ele estÃ¡? Deve ter mudado bastante. Com certeza estÃ¡ mais bonito do que antes. Virou um homem."  
  
Saiu da banheira e colocou seu pijama. Estava muito cansada, precisava descanÃ§ar, mas ainda Ã© cedo. Na sua cabeÃ§a sÃ³ vinha Shaoran, decidiu entÃ£o ligar para ele. Subiu novamente para seu quarto e pegou o telefone. Discou o nÃºmero que jÃ¡ tinha guardado de cor e logo comeÃ§ou a chamar.  
  
-*AlÃ´?(*nÃ£o sei como Ã© alÃ´ em chinÃªs, mas faz de conta que ele disse em chinÃªs mesmo)  
  
-Wei! Aqui Ã© a Sakura!!  
  
-Oh, senhorita Sakura, como estÃ¡s?  
  
-Bem...eu acho...o Shaoran se encontra?  
  
Wei suspirou, teve que inventar uma mentira para a jovem apaixonada, Ã  mando de Shaoran.  
  
-Sinto muito senhorita, mas ele necessitou de sair.  
  
-Ah, tudo bem, muito obrigada Wei!- Sakura fez a cara mais triste do mundo.  
  
O desanimo era tanto que ela resolveu ir dormir. Arrumou seu quarto e sua cama.  
  
-Keroo!! Seu tempo acabou, volte pro quarto!  
  
-Ah, mas jÃ¡?? Que droga...  
  
JÃ¡ Ã© de manhÃ£, o despertador toca pela dÃ©cima vez e nenhuma reaÃ§Ã£o na cama. A gaveta abre e Kero desliga o despertador. Irritado pela mÃ¡quina tÃª-lo acordado, acordou Sakura em um grito apenas:  
  
-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
-Ai, ai, ai, estou atrasada!! Tenho que me apressar!  
  
Desceu imediatamente para a cozinha, pegou o primeiro pÃ£o que viu e enfiou na boca.  
  
-JÃ¡ vai filha?- perguntou Fujitaka.  
  
-Vou sim, tenho que terminar os preparativos do festival da escola.  
  
-Pobre festival, monstrengas costumam destruir festas...  
  
Sakura nÃ£o disse nada, apenas chutou a canela de seu irmÃ£o que saiu mancando. Estava tÃ£o atrasada que precisou usar os patins para chegar mais rÃ¡pido Ã  escola. AtÃ© que na esquina da escola, trombou com outra pessoa, mas este a segurou para que nÃ£o caÃ­sse.  
  
  
  
-VocÃª estÃ¡ bem? Se machucou?  
  
-NÃ£o foi nada, nÃ£o se preocu...- Sakura se espantou ao olhar quem estava segurando-a. Ela conhecia essa pessoa, embora tenha mudado em 5 anos ela reconheceu.  
  
-Esses olhos...-Sakura o encarava, assim como ele a encarava.  
  
-Eu disse que voltaria, Sakura.  
  
Os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lÃ¡grimas, mas nÃ£o conseguiu prendÃª-las. Pulou nos braÃ§os de Shaoran e nÃ£o soltava mais.  
  
-Shaoran!!! NÃ£o imagina o quanto sofri sem vocÃª perto de mim!!  
  
-Eu tambÃ©m Sakura, na minha mente sÃ³ havia vocÃª, queria avisar-lhe de que estava para vir, mas preferi fazer uma surpresa.  
  
-E que surpresa! VocÃª veio para ficar?  
  
-Sim, ficarei contigo para o resto de minha vida.  
  
Os dois se abraÃ§aram mais forte do que antes, parecia que nunca mais se soltariam. O silÃªncio era intenso, atÃ© que Sakura quebrou-o com suas palavras.  
  
-Eu te amo, Shaoran!  
  
Shaoran afastou a garota de si e fincou seus olhos nos olhos dela. Ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo, Shaoran tomou a iniciativa e colocou uma de suas mÃ£os no queixo de Sakura e foi se aproximando de seu rosto lentamente. Ela fechou seus olhos Ã  espera dos lÃ¡bios de Shaoran se encostarem nos seus. O beijo tambÃ©m era intenso, eles nÃ£o queriam terminÃ¡-lo. Sakura enrolou seus braÃ§os no pescoÃ§o de Shaoran e este passou seus braÃ§os na cintura dela.  
  
-Ai, ai, que romÃ¢ntico!  
  
Sakura e Shaoran pularam de susto e deram de cara com Tomoyo que segurava sua cÃ¢mera e Kero estava em seu ombro.  
  
-To-Tomoyo! O que faz aqui?  
  
-Estou aqui desde quando vocÃª trombou com Shaoran, mas acho que nÃ£o perceberam que estava aqui e comecei a filmar.  
  
-E vocÃª Kero?  
  
-Ora, como estava preocupado com sua tristeza, resolvi vir para fazer-lhe compania, mas acho que um certo moleque jÃ¡ roubou o que iria fazer.  
  
-O que vocÃª disse?  
  
-Calma vocÃªs dois, sem brigas. Obrigada por se preocupar comigo Kero! Vamos entrar.  
  
Os trÃªs, ou melhor, os quatro entraram na escola, Shaoran pegou a mÃ£o de Sakura e a apertou como estivesse dizendo "Nunca iremos nos separar". Os outros alunos ficaram surpresos ao verem Shaoran por lÃ¡. Perguntaram tambÃ©m por MeiLin, mas esta nÃ£o veio pois era a presidente do festival de sua escola. Voltaram a arrumar a escola, Shaoran ajudou-os e muito. Disse que iria participar do Festival, tinha uma mÃºsica que compÃ´s quando ainda era crianÃ§a, e seu nome era Kini Naru Aitsu. Esta mÃºsica fala sobre uma menina que nÃ£o saia de sua mente, e que ficava sempre confuso quando Ã  via, mas acabou descobrindo que a amava. Tomoyo se encantou com o dom de Shaoran e perguntou para quem era a mÃºsica (como se ela nÃ£o solbesse para quem era...) e simplesmente olhou para Sakura dizendo:  
  
-Para a mulher mais linda que jÃ¡ vi em minha vida.  
  
Sakura encabulou, mas ficou muito contente em saber que desde crianÃ§a Shaoran a amava muito.  
  
Finalmente chegou o grande dia do evento. Todos estavam muito agitados, principalmente Sakura, que ficou encarregada da decoraÃ§Ã£o do auditÃ³rio. Shaoran estava sempre ao seu lado ajudando-a sempre que possÃ­vel. Ele tambÃ©m estava nervoso, afinal seria o segundo a cantar (quem vai cantar primeiro serÃ¡ a Tomoyo). As horas passaram voando e jÃ¡ estava na hora das apresentaÃ§Ãµes. Tomoyo estava linda, iria abrir o evento com sua voz, mas estava muito ansiosa...  
  
-Ai Sakura, serÃ¡ que vai dar tudo certo?  
  
-Claro! Sempre deu certo! Sua voz Ã© linda Tomoyo!!  
  
-Obrigada...Bem, lÃ¡ vou eu...  
  
Ela foi para o palco onde muitos aplaudiram-na. Se apresentou e falou do tema de sua classe. E depois de tanto falar comeÃ§ou a cantar. (NÃ£o vou escrever a mÃºsica aqui, senÃ£o ficarÃ¡ muito grande)  
  
Enquanto Tomoyo cantava, Shaoran estava sentado em uma cadeira, lendo pela Ãºltima vez a sua mÃºsica. Ele estava muito elegante, mas parecia inseguro. Sakura o observou e se aproximou abraÃ§ando suas costas:  
  
-O que foi? Parece que esta preocupado...  
  
-E estou, sempre fico nervoso quando vou fazer algo em pÃºblico.  
  
-Tudo vai acabar bem, vocÃª verÃ¡, se lembra de quando Ã©ramos crianÃ§as e ensaiamos uma peÃ§a de teatro?  
  
-Sim. O que que tem?  
  
-Eu me lembro que perguntei Ã  vocÃª o que fazia nos festivais da sua escola da China, vocÃª me disse que cantava e mais uma vez eu perguntei, se um dia teria a oportunidade de escutÃ¡-lo cantando, mas vocÃª nÃ£o respondeu. E agora vocÃª estÃ¡ aqui, preparando-se para cantar a mÃºsica que fez para seu ser amado. Estou muito curiosa.  
  
-TÃªm razÃ£o. Eu cantarei com todo o meu coraÃ§Ã£o especialmente para ti.  
  
Sakura ficou muito contente com Shaoran e mais uma vez abraÃ§ou-o.  
  
Tomoyo terminou sua canÃ§Ã£o e foi muito aplaudida. Mas de longe ela avistou um garoto que estava de pÃ© aplaudindo. Ele era muito bonito, suas franjas tampavam seus olhos que estavam atrÃ¡s de um Ã³culos. Ele sorria muito. Tomoyo ficou muito contente pelos aplausos e pela presenÃ§a de Eriol na sua apresentaÃ§Ã£o, agradeceu a todos e saiu do palco. Ela avisou Shaoran que era a vez dele e este jÃ¡ estava mais calmo do que antes. Eriol chegou atrÃ¡s do palco, onde todos seus colÃ©gas estavam. Tomoyo o viu e correu para seus braÃ§os.  
  
-Boa Noite a todos. Meu nome Ã© Shaoran Li e sou de Hong Kong. Estou aqui apenas para mostrar o quanto eu amo uma garota, e fiz esta mÃºsica especialmente para ela.  
  
(NÃ£o vou escrever a mÃºsica, senÃ£o ficarÃ¡ muito grande)  
  
Shaoran cantava com muita alegria e com muito amor. Na sua cabeÃ§a sÃ³ vinha Sakura e os momentos bons que passara com ela quando crianÃ§a. JÃ¡ Sakura estava muito emocionada, nunca imaginou escutar uma mÃºsica feita somente para ela. NÃ£o agÃ¼entou segurar suas lÃ¡grimas deixando-as caÃ­rem em seu rosto. Ao terminar a canÃ§Ã£o, Shaoran foi tÃ£o aplaudido quanto Tomoyo. Agradeceu Ã  todos e foi para trÃ¡s do palco onde Sakura o esperava com lÃ¡grimas no rosto. Shaoran correu atÃ© Sakura e se abraÃ§aram bem forte envolvendo-se num longo beijo. 


End file.
